


Memorable Night

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 3





	Memorable Night

Before going to Insomnia they have decided to do one last camp where they talked about lots of stuff. And they had also one good dinner.

"During these 10 years I have always thought at all of you, you were in my mind," says Noctis

Noctis kiss everyone and say "I would like that we sleep altogether and that we will have one memorable night, to keep it in our memories no matter what happens."

They decide to made love and they sleep all the 4 cuddled.

It's was the perfect night that they have in their heart when they enter at Insomnia


End file.
